The Pokemon Emissary Among Worlds
by Alci Salv
Summary: After dying, Okami Okaya was transmigrated into a new World, realizing that he had been chosen to become the emissary of Arceus to spread Pokemon among different worlds. Naruto summoning Ninetales? Ace flying on Charizard's back? Spiderman fighting alongside Ariados? Okami will teach them how to become a great Pokemon trainer. cover page from /collection/po
1. Chapter 1: Into the New World

"It's almost time to open the shop!"

Okami Okaya hurried downstairs and began sweeping the floor. He was still tired because he slept late last night but he still had to arrange all the cakes and pastries that he prepared to sell for today. The chatters of people were getting louder outside as he opened the window. Smiling, he ran upstairs and dressed himself up in a nice blue shirt, black pants and a white hat. Seeing his reflection in the mirror, he was happy that he still looked exactly like that of his body when he was on Earth, minus his height.

Okami had straight, brown hair that reached his shoulders. With brown eyes, almond-shaped face and brown complexion, he was someone whom people called exotic back in his country. He was always proud of how he looked, and with a height of 4'7, he definitely was a towering heartthrob for a ten-year-old kid. And due to him being a successful model and actor at the peak of his career, he was never shy of people and had always flaunted his goods.

It was about three years ago when he arrived in this new world after he met a road mishap. He didn't know how it happened but he was transmigrated into this strange land after several seconds of tumbling and rocking inside the wrecked car. After he woke up, he found out that he was in the middle of a lush forest, and the only comfort that he had was his knapsack and cellphone that remained intact. He could still remember how scared and confused he was, with nowhere to go to and no means to survive. His phone could not be turned on and all his money was gone. To make matters worse, he found out that he changed back into his three-year-old body. Gone was his 30-year-old stature and all his glory and splendor.

Even though he was scared, he still gathered his strength to find his way out of the forest and followed the river. He walked for about an hour until he saw a cabin and ran as fast as he could, his hopes went up as he knocked at the door. That was when he met Okaya Ren, whom he later found out to be a woodsman. At first, the man did not understand him because he spoke in English, and he was all the more confused since the man began asking him in Japanese. Fortunately, he perfectly understood what he was saying since he studied Japanese language and culture because one of the films he was involved in required him to do so. He had lived in Japan for about three years.

He told him that he could not remember anything, and since he was a great actor, the woodsman believed his story. Okaya took pity on him and decided to adopt him since he had no child. He took her back home and that was when he had met his wife, Okaya Hinagi. They named him Okami, the reason why they called him that way he never knew until now, and he did not bother to ask them why. Since then, he lived together with the family and later found out that they currently lived at the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Fire, one of the Five Great Shinobis in the Ninja World. Both of his adoptive parents were civilians and they had a son who was a Chunin but had died in one of the missions.

Thoroughly shocked, he could not believe that the Elemental Nations was real, and he was now living inside the fictional world. He had always loved mangas and animes since the time he was exposed to Japanese culture, and he had hoped to see real ninjas or meet some of the characters to confirm if he was actually inside the Naruto world he was familiar with. He did not know if he was just unlucky, but for seven years, he never encountered any ninja whatsoever until both his adoptive parents died due to sickness a year ago. He felt devastated, yet he carried on with his life since it was not his style to sulk for a long time. Luckily, they own a pastry shop, and this was now his source of income.

Okami went downstairs. He looked at the clock and it was almost 9 am and opened the door as he readied himself to face the customers. The road was now crowded with busy merchants and kids playing along the street. With a sigh, he approached the counter and took a seat.

The day went on normally with a few customers, mostly young kids and wives, buying their favorite cakes and sweets. He happily entertained them since he believed that customers were always right and he did not want to lose his money source. It continued for about two hours and he began to feel hungry. He was about to close the shop to have his early lunch when he heard someone asking her.

"How much is that strawberry cake?"

Okami turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the man in front of him. He was a man of average height and build, his dark brown hair was kept in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit he was familiar with, complete with a forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves were also rolled up about ¼ way. "Iruka?!"

Iruka narrowed his eyes as he looked at Okami. With a stern gaze, he asked, "How did you know me? This is my first time coming here in this shop."

'Crap!' Okami regretted that he blurted out right away due to excitement, and he thought of several reasons as to how he should answer his query and was about to answer him when all of a sudden, he fainted.

* * *

_Wake up, child._

Okami massaged his temple as soon as he became conscious. He stood up and turned around, flustered because he could not see a single thing for he was surrounded by white mists. He was about to shout for help when he heard the booming voice once again.

_Child, it's time you wake up._

Scratching his head, he looked around but failed to locate the source of the voice. "Who are you?"

_I am one of the Gods who wanted to give you a chance, the partner of the one who had given you the blessing._

"The blessing? I don't know what you are talking about," he exclaimed.

_Ah, So this is what Arceus was saying earlier to me! It seems that you indeed forgot the deal you made with God...not that it matters, anyway._

"Wait! What in the heck are you talking about?!"

_I'll just get to the point. Listen, well, Okami, an emissary from the Pokemon world...  
_

"Wait, emissary?! Pokemon?! Who the hell are you?!" Okami widened his eyes when he remembered what the God had mentioned a while ago, and continued, "Hey, you were talking about Arceus a while ago..."

_My name is not important. But yes, I do owe you an explanation. I am one of the small Gods who is in charge of helping the chosen Emissary to safely prepare himself while developing inside the worlds you are sent into. I think it is called...safe mode or newbie protection...according to your memory..._

"But why? I can't remember about the deal that you are referring to."

_For now, it is your job to help us in spreading faith power to a series of worlds you will be transferred to. Since you've forgotten everything about your previous encounter with Arceus, I'll give you a briefing. Arceus __was the one who had allowed you to lived inside the Naruto world, and Arceus was the one who had given you the ability to summon pokemon. _

"Arceus? Like the Pokemon?!"

_Yes, Arceus, the source of origin in the Pokemon mini-world. Arceus had seen your dedication in your craft back on Earth, and since Arceus was the only one who had an available slot, Arceus had given you that blessing, the power to summon Pokemon inside the series of worlds, and one of which is the Elemental Nations, which you are currently in right now._

"How in the world should I do that?! Should I just gotta catch all the ninjas inside a pokeball and they become Pokemon in return?!"

_No, silly! Create your foothold in this world using your ability to summon Pokemon. Breed them and make them become a source of power for the natives. Your cellphone, that's what you call it back on Earth, will be used as your magic weapon and will serve as your pokedex as well.  
_

"Do I have any starter Pokemon, to begin with? After all, I am just a helpless strapping lad while living inside this dangerous world."

_Arceus said yes, you may have a starter Pokemon - a Caterpie._

"Eh! Could I have a different one? Maybe a Mega Rayquaza or some legendary Pokemon?!"

_No, child. Arceus said if you wanted a stronger one, then you better gain PP or Pokemon points to avail more.  
_

"And how should I do that?"

_Make an impact on the natives of the world. Whatever the means, you must introduce Pokemon, for instance, to the ninjas in this world. Whatever it takes.  
_

"Whatever it takes, huh?! You know that line from Avengers. And making an impact, like making them become Pokemon trainers?"

_Yes._

"And you've given me Caterpie to do just that?!"

_Well, do you want to change it with Weedle?  
_

"Nah, Caterpie's good. Anyway, what if I fail?"

_Death. Remember, you are now dead and your soul became an emissary. _

"Hey, don't be too ominous about it," Okami grumbled as he sat down on the floor. "Whatever, can you help me create my life background here in this world? What if some ninjas will read my memories and found out my true identity?"

_Do not worry, just tell them what you want them to know about you and I will protect your identity by creating those fake memories you've told them inside your mind. The time has come. Now, go back. And may God bless you._


	2. Chapter 2: The First Meeting

Iruka climbed up the stairs, which led to the Hokage's office, while he held the document the Hokage requested from the hospital. Surprised by the fact that the young boy knew his name, he was expecting some clues that would enlighten his mind by the time the Analysis Team of the Intelligence Division had given their report. As soon as he reached the door, he called out with a loud voice, "Hokage-sama, requesting permission to enter."

"You may come in."

Iruka saw Inoichi Yamanaka, the leader of the Analysis Team, talking with the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. As soon as they saw him approaching, they stopped their conversation.

"Iruka. Have you gathered the things I've requested from the hospital?" Hiruzen asked as he sat down on his chair.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Every single thing about his medical records was included in the report," Iruka answered, giving the paper to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen unfurled the document and his eyes narrowed a bit after reading its content. "Interesting."

"Indeed, Hokage-sama. And the more curious thing is the fact that he knows me," Iruka affirmed.

Hiruzen looked at him as he tilted his head. "In what way does he know you?"

"It's because of how he reacted when he saw me."

"And that is?"

"He was very pleasantly surprised, like seeing someone you know after missing someone for a long time," Iruka said. "And the fact that he called out my name even though that was the first time I have visited his shop."

"Maybe he is one of your secret admirers," Hiruzen chuckled.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Look at you getting flustered." Hiruzen laughed lightly as he tapped his finger on the desk. "Inoichi, continue with your report."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Inoichi replied. "Okaya Okami, a ten-year-old boy, was adopted by Okaya Hinagi and Okaya Ren seven years ago. Unfortunately, both of them died due to sickness a year ago. According to the report, Okami had amnesia and his real name and the previous family record are unknown. He currently owns a pastry shop and is living alone. Medical finding, perfectly healthy and reason for fainting unknown."

"And what about the 'thing' Iruka found inside his house?" Hiruzen asked.

Inoichi took out a rectangular, black gadget and set it on the table. "After several investigations, the best answer that we can come up with is that this 'thing' is some kind of a relic. I've found traces of chakra on it as soon as I've touched it. The books have no records on it whatsoever and we are afraid to tinker with it since its materials were of unknown origin. The only clue is the word 'Huawei' engraved on it."

Hiruzen was silent for a moment before turning his attention towards the medical records. "Huawei...rather otherworldly. And this is the first time I have ever seen such a thing. And the only person who can satisfy our curiosity is Okaya Okami."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. It is just like what you say, he definitely knows what this thing is."

"A boy who knows Iruka whom he had never met, even once. An unknown relic being in his possession. Amnesiac and has no family or ancestry records. And, based on this record, despite being a civilian, his chakra reserve is quite...robust," Hiruzen summarized. "Interesting."

Iruka moved forward. "What action do we have to do when the boy wakes up?"

Hiruzen was about to answer when someone appeared just beside him and whispered in his ear. "Looks like our boy is finally awake. Iruka, bring the 'thing' to Okami."

Iruka looked at the table and noticed that the gadget was missing. "Uhm, Hokage-sama. The 'thing', I saw you placed it at the table. I can't find it."

"Huawei disappeared?" Hiruzen grabbed a pipe inside his pocket and lit it with fire. "Another mystery."

"Ugh!" Okami kneaded his temple as soon as he woke up. "Where the heck am I?"

He looked around and noticed that he was inside a hospital. The IV drip was attached on his wrist and the oxygen tank was just beside the bed.

He remembered that he was talking to Iruka at his shop when he suddenly fainted. The reason he lost his consciousness was very clear to him: the meeting with the unknown God. He recalled everything the God said earlier and wanted to try experimenting to confirm several of his suspicions. His eyes lit when he remembered something about his phone being his magical weapon.

"Wished I could get my phone right now. I bet it's still on the table." Okami sighed as he raised up his body and sat down on the bed. Suddenly, he felt something solid appearing on his right hand. "What the fart?! How did my phone magically appear?! Whatever, now how do I get you started, my magical weapon?"

Okami pressed the 'on' button for about ten seconds and released it, yet his cellphone did not turn on. He wondered if he had to recharge the phone just like how it was normally done, but his charger was lost when he arrived in this world. With nothing to lose, he tried random things like chanting 'Pokedex' but to no avail. He was about to lose hope when he heard a beeping sound and the screen flashed.

******************************  
Pokemon App 1.0

Welcome to your own Pokemon App, issued by the great Arceus.

Available Features:

Pokemap - A map of the world. Updated every time you visit a new place.

Pokedex - lists of Pokemon you own and see. Includes statistics, attributes, techniques.

Poke Offering - Grants you the ability to exchange Pokemon Points with rewards. Lists of available redeemable Pokemon will be dependent on how you have earned your Pokemon Points. It can also be exchanged for other things like HM, TM, hold items, and special event items (Bicycles and Pokeflute).

How to Earn Pokemon Points (PP):

1) Every time someone becomes a Pokemon trainer. A random amount of PP will be given as reward.  
2) Every time your influence will increase. Fame and combat power will also affect your influence.

How do Pokemon Operates:

1) There are two ways you can order the Pokemon - you can let them fight as your partner or you can temporarily absorb them and possess the skills they know. You can do both at the same time, provided you have the necessary energy/chakra/power/stamina to support the skill.

2) You can summon at most six Pokemon while in battle. They do not need energy/chakra/power/stamina.

3) You can absorb at most three Pokemon, as long as they are compatible with each other. It also needs energy/chakra/power/stamina to sustain the effect. Once your energy/chakra/power/stamina is depleted, the effect will be released.

4) Just call them and they will appear. The key for summoning them is by saying 'Summon' then the name of the Pokemon either verbally or mentally. You can command your Pokemon just by issuing them inside your mind. Same process when you want to absorb a Pokemon, this time by saying, 'Absorb' then the name of the Pokemon.

5) Absorption and summoning will be undone if the user desires so by saying 'Release' then the name of the Pokemon, or by fainting.

6) Summon Pokemon, when not absorbed, has their own energy/chakra/power/stamina/magic source to fight.

*********************************  
Pokedex Entry:

Caterpie (Female)  
Level: 1  
Type: Bug  
Skill: String Shot, Tackle  
Ability:  
Run Away - A Pokémon with this Ability can always flee from Pokemon enemies. Increases the probability of escaping illusions, traps and hindering abilities. This Ability has no effect on switching out.  
Requirement for Evolution:  
Level 7 (Metapod), Level 10 (Butterfree)  
How to Level Up:  
By fighting; By eating their favorite food (each Pokemon have their corresponding favorite foods in every world)  
Other Stats: (Locked), must avail Pokemon App upgrade  
EV: (Locked)  
IV: (Locked)

Okami chuckled as he saw the information listed inside the Cellphone-turned-Pokemon App. He thought that it was best for him to try it right now because he might not have the time to practice due to his blunder back then when he met Iruka. He fixed his mind and said in a firm voice, "Summon: Caterpie".

Swirling mass of light appeared just in front of him, and true to what the Pokedex said, a Pokémon that resembled a green caterpillar materialized. There were yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body, which resembled its eyes. Its most notable characteristic was the bright red antenna on its head. It looked around and saw Okami lying on the bed and started crawling towards him.

"Hah! So cute," Okami said, his hands holding the ecstatic worm. Its antenna wiggled as it stared at him while staying on his right hand. "Well, I've got to try one more thing. Absorb: Caterpie!"

Caterpie disintegrated and what's left of it became a light beam that zoomed towards his right and left hand. Curious, he then extended his hand and said, "String Shot."

As soon as he said this, web-like adhesive beamed out of his hand, hitting the vase that was placed atop the cabinet. He was about to pull it when he heard footsteps from the outside. Panicked, he hurriedly released the absorption and unsummoned Caterpie. Luckily, the web detached from the vase, and he hid the web under the bedding and pretended to sleep.

"Okami-kun. Wake up, Hokage-sama wants to meet you," the female nurse patted Okami's head.

Okami opened his eyes slowly and rubbed his face. "Sure."

The door opened and three figures entered the room. The first one was an old man wearing the customary hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. His skin was light tan, and his face had wrinkles and liver spots of old age. The next one at his back had long ash blond, spiky hair tied in a ponytail that reached his lower back, and he wore the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red haori. The last one was Iruka.

"How are you, Okami-kun?"

"I'm, I am fine, Ojisan," Okami replied, his eyes squinted as he tried standing up.

"You don't have to stand up, Okami-kun. I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. This is Inoichi Yamanaka, and the other one is Iruka Umino, whom I presumed you already met."

"Eh, it's nice to meet you all, Hokage-sama, Inoichi-ojisan, Iruka-san." All of them smiled as they heard his greeting.

Hiruzen approached him and took a seat at his bed. "Now, Okami-kun, is it alright to ask you some questions? We just wanted to know some things so that we can help you more."

Okami shuddered at the thought, carefully organizing his thoughts, and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"Nothing of that sort, rest assured. We just wanted to know how you have known Iruka," Hiruzen assured him as he smiled kindly.

"Do I have to, ojisan?" Okami asked in a feeble voice.

"I'm afraid so."

Okami scratched his head and frowned, as if in deep thinking, before replying, "Would you believe me when I say that somehow, I just know him."

Hiruzen looked at him intently before nodding as he gestured him to continue.

With no way out, Okami took a deep breath and said, "Maybe I have to start explaining with how my powers have returned to me. It was a year ago when my memories came back, and knew that I have the power to see a glimpse of someone's future and past, along with his identity. It's...it is because of our clan's power."

Hiruzen raised his hand, signaling him to stop talking, and asked, "How does your power works? Does it work every time you see someone?"

Okami shook his head. "No. I don't know how it works but it happens from time to time, when that person is in front of me. And it usually makes me faint after this happens."

"I see. Well, since your memories came back, can you now tell us where you are from, Okami-kun?"

"I remembered him, my skills, how they died...everything," Okami recounted as his tears fell from his cheeks. "I am the last of my kind, the reclusive Ketchum Clan. We...we specialized in the arts of summoning and prophecy. My father, said it was the reason why those bad guys killed all my kin, my cousin, everyone."

Inoichi and Hiruzen looked at each other. With a low voice, Hiruzen then asked him, "Ketchum Clan? We've never heard of one. Where did you originally come from?"

"Uzushiogakure."

Hiruzen did not speak for a long time, waiting for Okami to calm down. When he noticed that he was calm again, he then asked, "What happened to your family?"

"The world knows what happened to Uzushiogakure. Please...I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand. We can assure you that you will be protected here inside Konoha," Hiruzen replied as he stood up. "Just rest, for now, Okami-kun. We can talk again if you are ready."

"Thank you, ojisan. I feel...tired."

"Sleep well."

Okami lay on the bed to sleep, waiting for the three people to get out. When he was sure that they were gone, he took out his Pokedex and pressed the 'Talk to God' icon and said, "It's time to fulfill your promise, God. Please create those memories inside my mind the way I told them. Uzushiogakure's destruction..."


	3. Chapter 3: Poke Reward

Okami felt somewhat satisfied with what he had done but he could not help but think that he had forgotten something. "What is it?"

He wasted his time lying on the bed and was forced to stay inside the hospital for about half a day until the doctor told him that he was good to go. Even though the hospital bed was comfortable, yet it could not be compared to the comfort his room could give him. He wentoutside when he saw Iruka walking towards his direction. "Iruka-san?"

Iruka waved his hand as he greeted him. "Hello, Okami-kun. Feeling good?"

"Yes. Luckily, the doctor said I am okay," Okami replied. "How come you're here, Iruka-san? Is there anyone you know who is in the hospital right now?"

"None, Okami-kun," Iruka answered. "I suspected you'd be released today, so I just decided to visit you, for I was afraid you'd be walking home alone."

"Well, you're right. Luckily, the doctor said I'm fine and I can't wait to go back to my house and become a pig. The hospital feels so stuffy, I could hardly breathe."

Iruka grinned. "I could walk with you. After all, you still owe me something."

Okami raised his eyebrows. "Owe you what?"

"Strawberry cake."

"Aw, hah! How could I forget?" Okami tapped his forehead lightly. "That is why you were in my shop in the first place. Are you into sweets, Iruka-san?"

"It's for someone I know."

"Ah. Your girlfriend?"

Iruka coughed a bit, his face reddened like a beet. "No, it's not. Eh, can we talk other stuff, you know, like your business? How do you spend the rest of your day?"

"I had to make a living on my own, so it means double time for me," Okami replied, his eyes looking around as they exited the hospital. "Wakes up at 7 am, cleans the shop, opens at 9 am, eat lunch, opens back at 1 pm, then closes at 6 pm. That's my schedule every day. Well, except for Sundays."

"Is Sunday a special day for you?"

"Nah. I just make sure that I've got time to relax," Okami explained as he looked at the shops. "Ren-Otosan and Hinagi-okasan always wanted me to have a rest day despite being busy. They say it's good for the body."

"That's wise advice," Iruka agreed.

"How about you, Iruka-san? What do you do?"

"I am a Chunin and an instructor at the Academy."

"Wow. I never knew you were a great person, Iruka-san. Father always told me that instructors and teachers are real heroes, for they are the ones who guide children to be good and functional in society."

Iruka smiled widely as he held his forehead protector. "That's uplifting, Okami-kun. Even though there are so many brats who always give me a headache, but still, I couldn't help but feel proud every time I see them learn something from me."

"Brats? Like who?" Okami asked, even though he had an inkling of who Iruka was referring to.

"Well, I have this student who loves to prank people, very nosy and noisy to the extent that the Hokage might list him as a menace."

"That's...something."

"Yeah, definitely. I could definitely say that he is the number one prankster in this village. His name is - "

"Iruka-sensei! Look out!"

Iruka turned around and saw a kid zooming towards him, dressed in his signature orange attire. It was too late and the crash was inevitable. His face would definitely hit Iruka's stomach.

Okami gasped, his eyes fixed on the kid who was grumbling on the ground. But he remembered his previous mistake, so he calmed himself and waited for Iruka to personally introduced him.

"Brat! Are you trying to kill me?!" Iruka shouted as he rubbed his stomach. "What do you think you are doing?!"

The kid stood up and ruffled his yellow hair. "I just tried a new Jutsu, Dattebayo. I don't know what went wrong, but I am going to practice until they become perfect. Hah! A great ninja like me should have a great Jutsu."

Okami laughed after he heard the boy's reply. Iruka and Naruto stopped their argument and stared at him.

"Heeey! Who are you? Are you Iruka-sensei's kid?" Naruto sternly gazed at him. "Nah...you're too good-looking to be his son."

Iruka knocked his head. "Brat! This is Okaya Okami. And Okami, this is one of the brats who I am talking about, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto did his usual heroic pose and pointed to himself. "Hello, Okami-kun. Don't worry when I am here. I will be the greatest ninja, and soon enough, I will become the greatest Hokage. And I love ramen."

Okami extended his hand. "Hello, Naruto-kun. I know you can do it. Hokage!"

Iruka looked at Okami as if suspecting him with something but Okami smiled without further explaining. "Naruto-kun, do you want to join us? We are going to my shop."

Naruto widened his eyes as he scratched his head. "You...you're inviting me?"

"Why not? Is there a reason why I should not invite you? I have to create a good relationship with the future Hokage."

Naruto grinned and placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah, you're definitely correct. Sure, I will join you."

Iruka hesitated for a bit about letting Naruto mingle with Okami since the kid was a Jinchuuriki but looking at his antics, he just facepalmed and gave a deep sigh. "What a change of event."

============================================

"Make yourself comfortable." Okami placed the things he bought on the counter. "Can you please place our dinner on the table? I'm going to go upstairs and get some things we need."

Naruto carefully set them on the table. "Thank you for buying Ramen, Okami-kun."

Okami laughed as he proceeded upstairs and brought the box out of the fridge. He had intended to eat it tomorrow, but his visitors were one of a kind and he wanted to brag a little about his cooking skill.

As soon as he went down, he heard Naruto asking Iruka, "Sensei, what do we do when we become Genin? Can we have missions like being Hokage's protector?"

"It's still too early for you to ask such questions," Iruka folded his arms on his chest. "You better learn how to do some Math before you talk about being a Genin."

"But Math is not needed in a mission, is it?"

Iruka snorted as he heard Naruto's refute. "No, it is needed."

"Well, I know that my Math is better than anyone," Naruto replied with a grin. "With my skill, I don't need Math to become Hokage."

"Bad news for you, Naruto. You have the lowest score inside the class and if you don't improve, I'm afraid you'll be studying at the Academy forever."

"Then I'll just be Hokage without passing the Academy," Naruto answered enthusiastically. "I know that Old Man is not good at Math. He might even be - oh hey, Okami-kun, what are you carrying?"

Okami opened the box as he laid it on the table. "This is my specialty."

Naruto poked the cake with his finger. "What is this?"

"This is called custard cake."

Iruka smelled it and gave an affirming nod. "Sweet odor. Is this made of milk?"

"Yes, but it is eaten after we take a meal. A dessert."

"Ooooh, I knew it," Naruto bobbed his head as he licked the finger he used to poke. "Mmmm. Sweet!"

"Glad you like it, Naruto-kun. Let's eat."

They sat around the table and together said, "Itadakimasu!"

Naruto gobbled his Pork Ramen while Iruka ate the sushi he had bought earlier. Okami looked at them and started eating his dinner. After they were done, they cleaned the place and soon enough, it was 8 pm.

"Thank you for the dinner, Okami-kun," Naruto rubbed his bulging belly as he smiled in satisfaction. "And the Custa...Castu..."

"Custard cake," Okami corrected him.

"Yeah, custard cake. That was good," Naruto agreed. "Why don't you sell Ramen, Okami-kun?"

Okami shrugged his shoulders. "Well, this is the only shop my parents have before they...passed away. Ramen is too complicated for me to prepare."

Naruto's face became down after hearing Okami's answer. "Oh, I'm sorry, Okami-kun. I didn't mean to make you sad. I did not know you don't have parents anymore."

"No, it's okay. I've come to terms about it, and I know their spirit is looking at me, guiding me."

Iruka smiled at him. "Well, thank you for the dinner, Okami-kun."

"It's my pleasure." Okami turned around and faced Naruto. "And, here Naruto, this is for you."

Naruto looked at the custard cake on Okami's hands. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's for you, you know, as a celebration for becoming friends."

Naruto just blinked his eyes, stupefied at what he heard. "You...you want to be my friend, Okami-kun?"

Okami nodded as he set the food on the table. "Why, don't you want to be my friend, Naruto-kun? If you don't want to, then I will - "

"No! I do want to become your friend, Okami-kun," Naruto screamed, grabbing the food. "Heh! This time, whoever gives you trouble will become my enemy."

"Sure, future Hokage," Okami giggled.

"Um, uh..."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Can I...you know...visit you when I have some free time?"

Okami gave him a thumbs-up. "Of course. You can even help me sell cakes. I could need some helping hand."

Naruto jumped with glee as he laughed. "You better believe it. And this is for you, Okami."

Okami looked at the chalk set. "What's this for?"

"Heh, a gift. So we can join hand in hand playing some pranks to show how awesome we are."

Iruka glared at the bumbling kid before sighing in exasperation. He ushered Naruto outside and said, "Goodbye, Okami-kun. And goodnight."

"Goodnight."

=====================================

Okami was alone in his room as he placed the ten kunais he had gotten from Iruka. "Lucky Iruka was with me. I never thought civilians can't buy any weapons as readily as the ninjas inside the village."

He took out the Pokemon App and decided to know more about its functionality and hoped that he would get familiar with it right away. His hopes went up when he saw the Poke Offering was blinking.

********************************  
Poke Rewards

You have just earned 100 PP by befriending the main protagonist, Naruto.

You have received the First Gift Box.

You can avail the following:

Only Pokemon Generation 1 available. You have to earn more PP to access other generations.

Vulpix (100 PP), Rattata (50 PP), Pidgey (50 PP)

"Oooh, befriending Naruto earned me PP? Sweet loot. But what should I choose?" Okami looked at the list and decided immediately. As soon as Okami pressed the confirm button, there was a swirling mass of light that zoomed from the Pokemon App. He felt something entered his consciousness and gave a triumphant smile as he heard the confirmation.

"Time to practice my Pokemon skill," Okami stretched his arms as he stood up. Giddily, he then extended his hands to the front and said, "Summon: Vulpix".

A small, quadruped, fox-like Pokémon appeared. It had red-brown pelt with a cream-colored underbelly and it had brown eyes, large, pointed ears with dark brown insides, and a triangular dark brown nose. Its paws were slightly darker than the rest of its pelt and have light brown paw pads. On top of its head were three curled locks of orange fur with bangs, and it had six orange tails with curled tips. "Vulpix!"

**************************  
Pokedex Entry:

Vulpix (Male)  
Level: 1  
Type: Fire  
Skill: Tackle (lvl 1)  
Ability:  
Flash Fire - When a Pokémon with Flash Fire is hit by a Fire-type move, it does not deal damage but instead raises the power of the bearer's Fire-type moves by 50%. Subsequent hits do not raise the power even more, but the effect remains while the ability-bearer is in battle. The number of times it can nullify fire-type attacks increases with its rank.  
Requirement for Evolution:  
Fire Stone (Ninetales)  
How to Level Up:  
By fighting; By eating their favorite food (each Pokemon have their corresponding favorite foods in every world)  
Other Stats: (Locked), must avail Pokemon App upgrade  
EV: (Locked)  
IV: (Locked)

Okami grinned when he saw Flash Fire as Vulpix's ability. If he could practice Fire-based Ninjutsu, then he would not be afraid of fighting against an Uchiha, as long as it had no Sharingan, which was next to impossible.

"Hello, Cutie," Okami gestured his hand for it to approach him, and Vulpix complied. He petted the Pokemon until he was satisfied. "Now, let me call my starter Pokemon. Summon: Caterpie."

The worm Pokemon appeared beside Vulpix, their eyes both looking at each other. Laughing, he then did some testings as to what his limits were and if his chakra could sustain the 'Absorb' form. Luckily, he did not need chakra to summon the two Pokemon. Even as he absorbed both Caterpie and Vulpix, he felt that he could still absorb another one if he had another available Pokemon. What surprised him the most was the Tackle attack. When he had investigated the skill using the Pokedex while absorbing both of them, its level increased by one. He couldn't wait to practice tomorrow to find out exactly how much stronger it was compared to the usual Tackle.

Okami tried different things and soon became familiar with how the Pokedex was used, from the Pokemap to the Poke Offering feature. He felt spent and decided to open the Gift Box tomorrow. Unknowingly, he placed the Pokemon App on the table as he let Vulpix and Caterpie roamed the room while he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Gift Box

Okami felt the soft, moisty snout of Vulpix nudging his face, trying to wake him up from his sleep. He ignored it, rolled to the other side, and peacefully lied on the bed. Thinking he was free from the Pokemon's disturbance, he continued his nap when Caterpie crawled on his legs up to his thigh. "Hey, ha ha ha! Stop it! I'm very ticklish."

The worm-like creature looked displeased and crawled away. Okami hurriedly grabbed the Pokemon and patted her head while making some weird sounds, and said, "Sorry, Caterpie. Just don't crawl on my legs next time. Everything else is fine."

Caterpie wiggled her antenna as she bobbed her circular head as if in agreement. Pleased, Okami stood up and set her on the floor. He walked towards the mirror and looked at his reflection. "What a great blessing it is to have such a handsome face."

Okami stared at the clock and grumbled. "It's still 8 am. I think it's better if I don't open the store today. There are many things that happened yesterday and I should contemplate on what I should do from now on."

Okami went on to do his morning rituals and wore a white shirt, black shorts, and white shoes. He wanted to have the 'clean look' and chuckled when he saw that the attire made him look younger. He carried Vulpix on his arms while Caterpie was on his shoulders and went downstairs. This time, he had to know the Pokemon's favorite food to increase their experience. He went outside and brought them to the Sushi store just beside his house.

The spiky-haired middle-aged man who was behind the counter gasped when he saw Okami carrying weird animals inside his store. "Good morning, Okami-kun."

"Good morning Baki-san." Okami chose the nearest empty table and sat down as he placed Vulpix and Caterpie on the other vacant chairs. There were a few customers who were eating and looked at him with mystified expressions.

Baki approached him and looked at the creatures who were standing still as if waiting to be served. He could not help it anymore and directly ask Okami to satisfy his curiosity. "Since when did you start having pets, Okami-kun? And what are they, anyway?"

"They're cute, right?" Okami replied with a proud voice and patted both of the Pokemon's head. "They are Pokemon, a summoning Jutsu."

"Huh? I did not know that you are a ninja, Okami-kun. It's my first time seeing such summons." Baki stared at Vulpix's fluffy tail and Caterpie's head. "Can I touch them?"

As soon as Baki uttered these words, Vulpix glared at him and snorted as he snubbed the old man. Caterpie turned around and wiggled its butt.

Baki laughed heartily as he saw how the Pokemon reacted. "Shy, huh? Anyway, what do you want to order, Okami-kun?"

"A little bit of everything for breakfast, Baki-san. I'm still trying to find out what they love to eat."

"Okay." Baki proceeded to the kitchen area and placed the order slip.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, the food arrived and was set on the table. Okami looked at the feast and chuckled. "Okay, Caterpie and Vulpix. Eat what appealed to you the most."

Caterpie had a look-over and wiggled its antenna as she saw the leafy veggies and crawled on the table. She happily took a bite as soon as she reached the delicacy.

Vulpix stared at the food and sniffed around. His ears twitched as soon as he saw the cupcake and ate with gusto.

Okami smiled when he saw his Pokemon eating their breakfast. He was about to partake as well when the Pokemon App appeared on his right hand. Curious, he checked the screen.

***************************************  
Congratulations on finding Caterpie's favorite food in Naruto world - Leafy Veggies. Since this is Caterpie's first time, its level will increase by one.

Congratulations on finding Vulpix's favorite food in Naruto world - Chocolate Cupcake. Since this is Vulpix's first time, its level will increase by one.

You have fulfilled one of the hidden missions: Find the right food for your Pokemon. You are rewarded with 50 PP.

Total PP: 50

***************************************

As soon as they leveled up, Okami felt something increased inside him. He suspected that his Chakra reserve became larger and wanted to confirm his thoughts. Okami was happy to see the rewards and remembered the Gift Box that he had yet to open. After breakfast, he had ordered the same food for take-out and went back to his store. He set the Pokemon on the floor and place the bag on the table. Excited, he took out the Pokemon App and chose the Poke Reward.

***************************************  
Pidgey (50 PP), Rattata (50 PP)

Okami weighed both of his options and decided on the flying type. As soon as he made the decision, a warmth feeling entered his body and the transaction was completed. Without hesitation, he exclaimed, "Summon: Pidgey."

A small, plump-bodied avian Pokemon appeared. It was primarily brown with a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. On top of its head was a short crest of three tufts. Angular black marking extended from behind its brown eyes down its cheeks. It had a short, stubby beak and feet with two toes in front and one in the back while its short, brown tail was made of three feathers. "Caaaaw!"

As soon as she saw Okami, she flapped her wings, flew towards him, and perched on his head. Disgruntled, Okami focused his attention back to his Pokemon App.

**************************************  
Pokedex Entry:

Pidgey (Female)  
Level: 1  
Type: Normal, Flying  
Skill: Tackle  
Ability:  
Keen Eye - This ability prevents the Pokemon from losing accuracy.  
Requirement for Evolution:  
Level 18 (Pidgeotto), Level 36 (Pidgeot)  
How to Level Up:  
By fighting; By eating their favorite food (each Pokemon have their corresponding favorite foods in every world)  
Other Stats: (Locked), must avail Pokemon App upgrade  
EV: (Locked)  
IV: (Locked)  
***************************************

"This ability is heaven-sent for Bukijutsu practitioners," Okami snickered as he grabbed Pidgey on his head. Staring at the bird who was also looking back at him, he rubbed his face onto her face and set her on the table. "Eat your breakfast."

Okami took out all the food and let Pidgey choose and at once, she picked the green beans. Suddenly, Pidgey increased her level by one, and the familiar sensation happened once again. He stored all the food inside the fridge after Pidgey was done eating.

"Now, I think it is time to open my Gift Box."

Okami summoned the Pokemon App and opened the Poke Offering Tab.

****************************************  
Congratulations! This is the First Gift Box for your hard work.  
Opening Gift Box...  
You received the following:

Pokemon Duplicator (1) - you can duplicate any Pokemon you own every week. The number of possible duplication per week is the same as your number of owned Pokemon. Only duplicated Pokemon can be released into the wilds, be given as gifts to Pokemon Trainers, be captured with pokeballs, and be bred.

Pokemon Breeding Machine (1) - you can breed duplicated Pokemon.

Pokemon Telepathy (1) - you can now communicate with your Pokemon via your mind. Every Pokemon trainer under your banner will also receive this skill.

Abra (1)

Next Reward Gift Box: Own ten different Pokemon  
Will receive the following: HM CUT (1), Random Pokemon (1), ?, ?

"First things first, gotta check on my Abra. Summon: Abra."

A bipedal, yellow Pokemon with a kite-shaped face appeared. His wide eyes blink as Abra stared at him. His yellow body was segmented with black skin between the joints and along its neck. His limbs, each having three digits, were moving as its long and thick tail swayed. They just looked at each other when all of a sudden, Abra vanished and reappeared just beside him.

**************************************  
Pokedex Entry:

Abra (Male)  
Level: 1  
Type: Psychic (Psi Pokemon)  
Skill: Teleport  
Ability:  
Magic Guard - This ability protects the Pokemon from indirect damages, including poison, burn, weather damage, recoil and crash damage, HP loss from held items, damages from Stealth Rock, damage from continuous attacks like leech seed. Struggle, trap damages, and confusion are not prevented.  
Requirement for Evolution:  
Level 16 (Kadabra), Trade - Need the Trading Machine (Alakazam)  
How to Level Up:  
By fighting; By eating their favorite food (each Pokemon have their corresponding favorite foods in every world)  
Other Stats: (Locked), must avail Pokemon App upgrade  
EV: (Locked)  
IV: (Locked)

"Let me see...hello Abra, how are you?" Okami greeted the Pokemon.

{Sleepy...}

Okami forgot that this Pokemon almost always slept for many hours every day. He just nodded his head and Abra closed his eyes.

Disappointed, Okami then shifted his attention towards Caterpie and asked, "How are you, Caterpie?"

{Hungry...}

Okami took a plate of leafy veggies and set it just in front of Caterpie, to which she gladly ate. He then turned around and hoped that the other two Pokemon would play with him. "Wanna play with me, Vulpix?"

{Hungry...}

"How about you, Pidgey?"

{Hungry...}

Okami blinked stupidly when he heard their reply. Without a thought, his body immediately went towards the fridge, took out the green beans and chocolate cupcakes, and gave it to the Pokemon. They all looked at him and happily gobbled up the food.

{Thank you...}  
{Thank you...}

Okami consoled himself and remembered that they were just weak and young and needed all the energy they could get. Since he had nothing to do, he just went towards the counter and checked his finances.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The pokemon looked at the door simultaneously, their eyes all vigilant and ready. Okami calmed them all and went towards the entrance. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Naruto who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello, Okami-kun." Naruto scratched his head and peeked inside the house. "Is it okay to visit you this time? I thought you were sick because the store is closed."

"I've already told you that you can visit me anytime. Don't you have classes, Naruto?"

"It is past 4 pm already. We had just finished class."

Okami gestured him to enter as he sat on one of the chairs. "Take a seat. And drop the honorifics if you want to treat me as your friend, Naruto."

"Yes, Okami." Naruto laughed as he followed him when he saw the animals staring at him intently. He stepped backward as he gulped and looked at Okami. "Eh, are they dangerous, Okami?"

"They are dangerous towards their enemies and good on their friends, Naruto." Okami talked to all of them inside his mind, saying that Naruto was a friend and must be treated nicely.

Naruto stood still as he scrutinized each Pokemon, who was now busy eating their food. "This is my first time seeing such animals. Are they your pet?"

"They are summons, Naruto. They are called Pokemon and they play a big part in our clan's power."

"Can I pet one?"

"Sure. Which one would you like to pet?"

"The fox with six tails."

Okami raised his brows when he heard his answers. He remembered Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox who was sealed inside Naruto and thought that his interest with foxes was not an accident. He called Vulpix and he complied.

Vulpix eyed Naruto like he was inspecting some goods and slowly approached him. He then rubbed his face against Naruto's legs as it uttered, "Vulpix."

Naruto picked the Pokemon up and hugged him. His fur was silky smooth, which comforted Naruto and giggled. "How I wish I can have one."

Okami knew that this was a great time to introduce Pokemon to Naruto. He could let a Pokemon accompany Naruto and let him become a Pokemon trainer and earn Pokemon Points along the way.

"Do you want to have your own Pokemon, Naruto?"

"Can I?" Naruto looked at him like a puppy.

Okami smirked. "Yes, it's possible. But you have to become a Pokemon trainer to own one."

"But I'm a ninja. Can I still become a Pokemon trainer?"

"Of course. Think of it like a Ninken."

"What's a Ninken?"

"Uh...they're like animals whom a ninja has made a contract with. In return, they help you fight, and they can get stronger as you get stronger as well."

Naruto nodded as if he understood it all and agreed. "Then how can I become a Pokemon trainer?"

"Wait a minute." Okami pulled out his Pokemon App and searched for his answer.

***************************************  
How to make a Pokemon Trainer official:

1) The chosen duplicated Pokemon must agree to become a Pokemon starter.  
2) Place your right hand on his head and say, 'By the power of Arceus, I hereby give you the power to summon Pokemon.  
3) You can only create Pokemon trainers twice a week.  
4) Each process earns you 50 PP.  
5) Pokemon Trainer can only get one Duplicated Pokemon from a Pokemon Emissary. If the trainer wants to collect more, he should then catch Pokemon in the wild with a Pokeball.

Okami could already imagine the veins bulging on his neck due to cringe when he read number two. He wished he could scold the one who made the Pokemon App and gave him a harsh beating. Grumbling, he faced Naruto and asked, "Do you want to become a Pokemon Trainer? I can make you one and enjoy their powers."

Naruto nodded.

"Then what Pokemon do you want?"

Naruto rubbed his face against Vulpix's body. "I want this Pokemon."


	5. Chapter 5: Pokemon Trainer

"Then what Pokemon do you want?"

Naruto rubbed his face against Vulpix's body. "I want this Pokemon."

"A good choice," Okami complemented Naruto as he verified some things on the Pokemon App in order to turn him into a Pokemon trainer. Convinced that he was ready, he was about to proceed when he heard loud sounds coming from the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is it?!" Okami shouted as he approached the entrance. The knocks were getting louder and more urgent, so Okami had no choice but to open the door. That was when he saw Iruka who was dumbly staring at him. "Iruka-san? Why are you here?"

Iruka grinned. "Hello, Okami-kun. I was just wondering why your store is closed. I thought you were sick again."

"Oh, hi Iruka-san, that was rude of me. I was just very busy," Okami replied as he gestured Iruka to enter. "You are the second one to visit me today."

Iruka followed him inside and saw Naruto hugging Vulpix. "Oh, so it's Naruto."

Naruto turned around while his hands are busy petting the Pokemon. "Oh, so it's you, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka raised his brows, his eyes fixed on Naruto's actions. Turning around, he saw Abra who was asleep while sitting down. At the countertop, he could see Pidgey eating some green beans while Caterpie was almost done with her leafy veggies. He looked at Okami and asked, "Are these strange pets yours, Okami-kun?"

Okami explained to Iruka about Pokemon just like the way he explained it to Naruto, which garnered several gasps from the teacher.

"Are you saying that they are Summons, like Ninkens?" Iruka scrutinized each Pokemon and frowned. "I can't feel any chakra from them."

"Indeed, Iruka-san. I was about to turn Naruto into a Pokemon trainer using our clan ritual when you arrive."

Iruka chuckled when he saw Naruto and Vulpix playing with each other. "Sorry if I interrupted you, Okami-kun. Does it involve your clan secrets? Do I have to leave?"

"No, it's okay. You can stay, Iruka-san." Okami was not afraid of him seeing his secret since this was his intention in the first place, to let people know about Pokemon.

Iruka looked surprised. "Well, if it is fine with you."

Okami turned around and looked for any vacant place where he could place the Pokemon Duplicator. He summoned his Pokemon App and changed some of the settings. When he was done, he walked towards the countertop and slammed his right hand on the floor while shouting, "Summon: Pokemon Duplicator!"

Swirling mass of lights appeared behind the countertop. After a few minutes, the lights dissipated and a rectangular booth with a metallic door appeared. Okami remembered the phone booths that were commonly present on Earth when he saw the machine. When he saw the lighting effects when he summoned the machine, he was secretly pleased and thanked the one behind the Pokemon App for being extra.

"WOW! What was that?!" Naruto almost dropped Vulpix, which annoyed Vulpix. He pacified him right away and Vulpix was calmed down. He then asked, "What did you do, Okami?"

Iruka was silent as he waited for Okami's explanations.

"Clan secrets," Okami answered smugly as he took Vulpix from Naruto, which made him almost teary-eyed. "I need to place Vulpix inside the Duplicator. It's much easier to understand if I demonstrate it."

Okami went behind the counter, pressed the red button located just above the door handle and opened the door. Okami placed the unsuspecting Vulpix inside and closed the door again. All of them waited in anticipation, eager to know what the result was. After a few minutes, a mechanical sound reverberated across the room and the door opened automatically. Vulpix leaped towards the counter's surface and gave a slight squeak. Okami then grabbed a piece of chocolate cupcake and fed it to him. He went behind the countertop and picked up a red egg, almost the size of a football.

"Here it is, the egg of a Vulpix," Okami explained as he approached Naruto. "Hold it. It's not that fragile."

Naruto accepted the egg and felt the heartbeat throbbing inside. "Is this Vulpix?"

"Yes. Just stay still while I proceed with the ritual," Okami instructed as he pulled out his Pokemon App and pressed the confirm button. The App disappeared after he initiated the process and shouted, "By the power of Arceus, I hereby give you the power to summon Pokemon." He finished it by slamming his right hand on the ground, just like what he did earlier when he summoned the Pokemon Duplicator.

Rivers of red chakra gushed out from the egg, swirling around Naruto's body. The egg shone brightly and the silhouette of Ninetales appeared just above Naruto's head, which went inside him as soon as they heard a cracking sound. The shells then disintegrated and what was left was a sleeping Vulpix on Naruto's hands.

Iruka was alarmed when he saw all these things, suspecting that the Kyuubi's seal was broken. The red chakra, the Kyuubi's image, it was just like the events in the past. He pulled out his kunai and went in a fighting stance, ready to protect the children. "Stay far away, Okami-kun!"

Okami just stared at him in bewilderment. "What are you talking about, Iruka-san? The process is finally done. Naruto is now officially a Pokemon trainer and Vulpix is his starter Pokemon."

Naruto stared at the Pokemon, his face almost touching the fox's head. "Is this my summon, Okami?"

"Yes." Okami checked the Pokedex entry through the App.

**************************************************  
Pokedex Entry:

Vulpix (Male)  
Level: 1  
Type: Fire  
Skill: Tackle  
Ability:  
Drought - This ability creates harsh sunlight when the ability-bearer enters the battle. Only activates when the Pokemon wills to do so.  
Requirement for Evolution:  
Fire Stone (Ninetales)  
How to Level Up:  
By fighting; By eating their favorite food (each Pokemon have their corresponding favorite foods in every world)  
Other Stats: (Locked), must avail Pokemon App upgrade  
EV: (Locked)  
IV: (Locked)

Okami wondered if the ability was good for Naruto. He gave the Pokemon App to Naruto and let him read the information. Naruto nodded as if he understood everything.

"Did you tried talking with him?"

"Not yet. Do I just have to talk with him like the normal way we talk?"

"Uh, huh."

Naruto patted Vulpix's head. "Hey, Vulpix. Wake up."

Vulpix was roused up from his nap. As soon as he saw Naruto's face, he then gave a slight squeak.

"Heeey! It talked to me! Okami, it really talked to me."

"What did he tell you?"

"He clearly said, 'It's you'. Did you not hear it?"

"Outsiders will only hear it as animal sounds. Only their trainers can understand what it actually meant." Okami picked some left-over cupcakes on the table and gave it to Naruto. "Vulpix love chocolate cupcakes. You can make it stronger by letting him fight with you or overstuffed him with these cupcakes. Your choice. If you want to know more about his ability and the way he fights, just communicate with him. Remember, Pokemon summons are not slaves but your partner, so communication is the key."

"Will Vulpix leave me?"

"Never. Unless you release him."

"I'd never do that!" Naruto refuted as he looked at Vulpix like he was his most prized possession. Always bullied by people, he never felt accepted by anyone in the village. This was the first time someone called him 'partner' and accepted him as family. It did not matter even though the one who accepted him was a Pokemon. "I guess I have an additional friend."

Naruto carried Vulpix like a baby and fed him the cupcake with his free hand. The slightest sound uttered by the Pokemon almost always elicited a giggle from him.

Iruka softened his gaze when heard Naruto, who was considered an outcast. Iruka perfectly understood what it meant to be alone and just like Naruto, he was constantly seeking attention from the other kids using pranks when he was a kid. Luckily, he had Mizuki as his close friend. He wanted to know more about what happened earlier and faced Okami. "I'm sorry I've reacted that way when I saw the overflowing chakra. What was that?"

"The color indicates the nature of the starter Pokemon, Iruka-san. It was red because Vulpix is a fire type. The image that appeared just above Naruto is Vulpix's evolved form, Ninetales. You see, most Pokemon changed their appearance as they reach a certain level, which is called evolution. There are many ways the Pokemon evolve and one of which is by fighting to gain experience."

Iruka was convinced when he heard Okami's explanation, eliminating his doubts. "Are they the only Pokemon you have?"

"There are many kinds of Pokemon, Iruka-san. But these are the only ones I can summon as of now."

Okami was about to explain more when the Pokemon App appeared on his hand.

*****************************************************  
Congratulations for making an Official Pokemon Trainer.  
You earned 50 PP.

You have performed a hidden mission: Create your first Pokemon Trainer.

You are rewarded with 50 PP.

Total PP: 100

*****************************************************

"Sweet loot," Okami exclaimed loudly as he saw the Pokemon Points he earned through Naruto.

"Okami-kun?" Iruka was wide-eyed when Okami suddenly shouted.

"Oh, sorry, don't mind me," Okami was flustered when he realized that he reacted foolishly. He stared at the clock and changed the topic right away. "It's late, Iruka-san. Do you want to have your dinner with me?"

"Sure."

Okami turned his attention towards Naruto. "What about you, Naruto?"

"I'd love to, Okami." Naruto continued feeding his newly owned Pokemon.

=============================================

They had their dinner at Ramen Ichiraku as per the request of Naruto, who wanted to celebrate his first partnership with his Vulpix by eating ramen. Much to Naruto's dismay, Vulpix never listened to him and ignored him as he whined about the benefits of consuming ramen.

It was almost 9 pm when he arrived at his house. Okami unsummoned all his Pokemon and went upstairs. When he was done preparing his bedding, he summoned back all his Pokemon and allowed them to roam the room. Vulpix lied down on the pillow while Caterpie crawled towards the young plant set at the table. Abra teleported towards the cabinet top while Pidgey perched on the coat hanger stand. Okami laughed as he saw them choose their own sleeping place and was about to plop down when he remembered his earned 100 Pokemon Points.

Summoning his Pokemon App, he checked on the list of Pokemon available for exchange and accepted the reward right away. As soon as he felt the familiar sensation, he then exclaimed, "Summon: Rattata."

A small, quadruped rodent Pokémon appeared. It has purple fur with a cream-colored face, paws, and underbelly. Its narrow, red eyes looked at him as the rounded ears with cream-colored insides twitched. The single whisker on each cheek swayed while its long tail was tightly curled at the end. What impressed him most was its large teeth. He suspected its teeth would still grow.

"Rattata, how are you?"

{Okami...I want to bite something. My teeth need to be trimmed.}

Okami forgot that this was the prominent feature of Rattatas. Their teeth would continuously grow and the only means to stop them was by gnawing things. He could easily solve this problem by unsummoning Rattata but he did not like doing so. But he could not allow his Rattata to be restless unless he wanted his things to be bitten. He thought of the unused blocks of wood he had downstairs, and said, "Wait for me, okay? I'll get something for you."

{Okay...}

Okami ran downstairs and took a large basin along with the blocks of wood as he went upstairs back again. He placed the large basin on the floor and put Rattata inside. The blocks of wood were placed beside the Pokemon. "Don't bite the basin, okay? If you had an urge in biting, just use these blocks."

{Okay...Thank you, Okami.}

Okami was pleased when he heard Rattata's reply. He planned on finding out Rattata's favorite food tomorrow since it was already late. Before he slept, he checked on the Pokedex entry to find out more about the Pokemon.

**************************************************  
Pokedex Entry:

Rattata (Male)  
Level: 1  
Type: Normal  
Skill: Tackle (lvl 1)  
Ability:  
Run Away - A Pokémon with this Ability can always flee and use teleport successfully, regardless of trapping moves and abilities. This Ability has no effect on switching out.  
Requirement for Evolution:  
Level 20 (Raticate)  
How to Level Up:  
By fighting; By eating their favorite food (each Pokemon have their corresponding favorite foods in every world)  
Other Stats: (Locked), must avail Pokemon App upgrade  
EV: (Locked)  
IV: (Locked)

Okami wondered what would happen if he absorbed Rattata and Caterpie, both of which had Run Away ability. He suspected that nothing could trap him anymore but he needed to verify such suspicion. Overspent, he closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
